It's my new addiction
by cartoonnetworknerdchick
Summary: "I kiss her unnaturally chill lips imporingly at first, afraid she will rip herself from my arms. Elsa returns the affection slowly but soon she claws into my shoulders deepening the kiss. I practically purr in a combination of satisfaction and relief." Hans and Elsa during the coordination ball Slight AU because Hans has not decided to kill Elsa yet,strong T Hans POV


**Slight AU, (Hans plan is to marry Anna but has not decided to murder Elsa.) This is Hans POV just because we need more of these in the iceburns fandom. xoxo-cartoonnetworknerdchick**

The small yet surprisingly strong hand pulls me into the crowd.

Lords and ladies, princes and princesses waltz around my vision. Anna squeals, and I grin in satisfaction.

_I've struck gold. _

This was not exactly how I had planned to become king of Arendelle, but I'll be perfectly grateful to have any heir to the throne. I'll figure out how to rid of the rest of my obstacles later.

Now is a time of dark celebration, because for once _I win._

"Oh Hans, I can't wait!"

Sighing, I return my best performance smile and spin her for good measure. Seemingly enchanted she leads me closer to the Queen_. _

_Queen._

The whole ideal of power fascinates me. And yet the woman who has received it seems rather off put by it. I see the Queen from a distance as Anna begins maneuvering through people.

Anna seems to be saying something of sorts, but I'm distracted by the sight of the Queen. Just the way I had been as I watched her in my pew during the coordination.

Already stunning from afar, she wondered around as the dignitaries pestered her. The Queen with eyes of deep blue and marble locks of platinum blond smiled as she watches Anna approach.

Then suddenly I'm there, right in front of the Queen of _my _soon to be kingdom.

_Jesus. This woman is breath taking up close. How can one's skin look almost of porcelain? Or have eyes of such a deep hue? Anna's pretty, yes this is true. But she is a nymph._

And that moment there is an honest to god flutter in my stomach.

…_Wait what. No, I'm mistaken._

"Hans?"

I jerk my eyes away from the Queen to Anna.

"Yes, princess?"

For one reason or another Anna blushes and introduces me to the Queen.

"Elsa, this is Prince Hans of the Southern isles."

The Queen,_ Elsa_ is silent for a moment. She glances side to side before forcing a smile. Anna practically looks awed in her presence, and I wait for her to extend her gloved hand. Anna nudges the Queen and peers at her with worried eyes.

"Your highness…"

_What, did she want me to bow?_

For good measure I bow low, and return to standing tall. And yet the woman will not give me her hand, instead seems to grip the fabric of her dress tighter. Anna hisses to her sister and they seem to curse under their breath to each other.

"Elsa."

"What? Oh."

Regaining her regal manner she turns to address me and our eyes lock. The blue holding my attention steady and she seems to falter under my intense stare. _Perfect._

Rather hesitant she extends her hand.

When I engulf her gloved fingers in mine an immediate rush of attraction hits me. Nothing new, I have been attracted to women before, Maybe not this intense, but a first time for everything. Although she seems unattached and reserved, I cannot resist the urge to kiss the cold hand.

I press a lingering kiss that seems to sear her skin. The kiss to intimate for the whole situation, especially in front of the girl who I had just professed love to just a few minutes ago.

Even through the glove I can feel the cold air given off by her body upon my lips. It causes me to gasp against her glove and breathe in ice. The woman yanks her hand from my gasp and I blink lazily at her. And to top of the whole event I smirk.

I cough and struggle to regain my _in love _act. I am too close to let my darkness peek through and ruin everything. The longing fogging my head into a seduction I cannot act out. So I step back, and place a respectable distance between me and the Queen.

Anna laughs awkwardly and places a hand on my shoulder in a possessive way.

"Yeah, so that's Hans…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hans of the Southern Isles." Her voice is like a bell.

"The pleasure is mine your highness."

The Queen's eyes returned to a normal size once I established distance again. But once I caught her attention and our eyes met, she smirked back.

Elsa's striking blues watched me in interest and challenged me.

_I like a challenge. _

Anna's fingers seem to loosen once I stroke her hand softly. It's easy to see she needs the constant reassurance of affection, like a child not praised enough when they were young. Her dark teal eyes venture of somewhere and I feel her body tense.

I don't think much of it, much more of the challenge ahead of me. The Queen laughs politely. No matter how much effort she dedicates to seeming at ease the women seems on edge. I notice that Anna has left my side the absence of her heat more obvious than I expected.

"Hans, I..I want to go look at something. I'll be back in a moment…"

I glance to my right and watch the redhead cautiously approach a tall blond man.

_No need to worry, I have her tied down already. Let her flitter around as she pleases…for now._

I begin to waltz through the couples, narrowly avoiding champagne buzzed women.

I should stop; this is not a good move to execute my plan. But I cannot help myself, the idea of her drives me mad. Mad in lust in fact; images of low lighting and throaty moans flood my mind. I shake my head furiously to rid of these thought, but it only seems to drag me deeper into my own personal turmoil.

_Hans. Think for a minute. Do you honestly want to endanger your chances of marriage with Anna? Is this some sort of desperation for repressed sexual tension? No. It's driven by a mad attraction, a controlling and possessive desire. Not healthy. Not healthy at all._

Against all better and logical judgment I end up in front of her presence.

Mentally my conscious curses me with angry passion. I stand a good meter from the Queen and she stares at me, raising a hand to silence the men beside her. Ice eyes bore through me condemning me deeper into longing. I smirk slowly letting it spread across my face and the Queen blinks three times.

"My apologizes, for it seems this young man also requires my attention."

"-but my Queen, this man's needs cannot possibly outweigh this issue. It's an economic disaster-"

Elsa side glances to the men and they seem to regain their silence, I chuckle to myself as they puff out their chests not to come off defeated by a woman. The look she gives them next encourages them to part, and they disappear back into the crowd. I bow quickly and speak my voice full of confident seduction.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle-"

The Queen interrupts me and causes me to raise my brow.

"Whatever could you possibly need to intervene with my horribly important economic discussion?"

Fair face serious and unmoved she glares at me, and suddenly I can't gather my wits. I sputter out quite unlike the perfect gentleman I have sculpted myself to be. I stay quiet for a moment waiting for her to continue or scold me, something but nothing leaves her red lips.

_ . I cannot ruin this so easily, I just succeeded._

"I'm. I'm sorry your majesty. I hear by vow not to disrupt any further discussions and plead for forgiveness immediately. Or beg for anything else from you in that matter, if you so desire."

At my last comment I see her cheeks burn a little and her face breaks into a reserved smile. Until she can no longer hold her sober expression and laughs, which in turn causes me to laugh nervously. The Queen re-gathers composure and speaks again.

"No, no I'm sorry Prince Hans; I do not realize how intimidating I must be as Queen. I was only joking with you."

_Hmm. Surprising, not the typical woman._

I observe as she morphs back into the uptight position of superiority. In a timid and amazingly sexy way her eyes settle on me again.

"What question did you wish to present me with Prince Hans?"

I straighten my back out a little more and resume my role of predator and view her as prey. To swoon this innocent, untouched woman should not be much of a task. Anna was not difficult to court, and yet I feel Elsa is much more mature and intelligent.

_I actually have a boyish excitement that I might actually be infiltrated with the Queen. Of course my confused and unrealistic feelings will not hinder me from executing my plans._

"I simply come to ask the Queen to a dance."

Bowing low again I reach out my arm for her to take and glance up to Elsa.

At my words her thin gloved hands physically recoil and her feet take her a few steps back. I furrow my brows in confusion and pull back my extended arm.

"I'm sorry. I…don't dance."

Her blue eyes give off a somber melancholy as she wrings her hands quietly.

My mouth makes a distinct "Oh".

_This is your wakeup call Hans. You knew, you knew that this was not a good move. Now step back and return to Anna before you begin fantasizing of the wrong royal._

_Sorry conscious._

_What do you mean sorry?_

…_I already have._

"Please, please Queen Elsa just one dance. I won't bite, unless you ask of course."

"You're lewd Prince Hans."

Now a bright blush covers her cheeks and she hesitantly turns to me. Scared and over cautious movements bring her to me. At first she refuses to even place a finger upon my arm, I look expectantly to her.

"Just one dance."

Her voice says commanding.

Finally Elsa's hand gazes my arm and she has a sharp intake of breath. Big blue eyes stare at my arm, and then jump to my face as if searching for my reaction. I only watch her silently as her face relaxes and her hand fully embraces my arm.

A strange feeling of cool air runs through my veins again and she smells of winter wind. But it's not unpleasant in fact I find it fascinating. The gloved hand rests on my arm just barely enough that I can tell it remains in place.

_I somewhat enjoy the feeling of her hand upon my arm. It feels…no. no._

The crowd murmurs and clears as I lead her onto the ballroom floor. Whispers of jealously and disbelief circle around us and I can tell her body is collapsing on itself.

Pulling her into my grasp to dance Elsa suddenly leaps rather frantically from me.

"Prince Hans. I'm mistaken, I just don't dance."

The Queen's voice is similar to glass. I soften my look of slight annoyance and gently prod her shoulder as she turns to leave. I can tell my own features are twisted in disappointment and she puckers her lips in thought.

"Queen Elsa. I shouldn't have insisted for you to do anything, much less dance with an unworthy prince like myself. I do believe that a queen should live up to her word though."

Elsa's expression turns to unsure guilt and she nods slowly.

"I guess I am inclined to follow through my word."

The feeling of excitement and dread fills my body again as her hand makes contact with mine again. I softly guide her body into my arms; she flinches but glides into dance formation.

For someone who "doesn't dance" her feet move fluidly and precise. From this movement alone I can see this woman's a perfectionist, and as I soak in her beauty there is not a hair out of place.

I smile in satisfaction while my mind battles itself with the idea that this feels much to _right._ Elsa maintains a loose hold of my hand; her fingers are practically floating above my hands. And because I am a bastard and like the heat of the chase I pull her closer.

The gasp she emits makes me chuckle.

"Careful prince Hans."

To my astonishment she doesn't move away but moves in closer. The Queen's breath is shaky and her steps are a bit more flustered yet still graceful. As we dance I feel dizzy and drunk my stomach in impossible joyous knots. Our bodies drift closer together as she becomes steadily more comfortable.

Elsa accompanied by music flood my brain and our dance is like a timid embrace.

Petite body pressed against my own I indulge in the fantasy of belonging and compassion. Our feet grazing the floor in spacious, elegant swoops and we dance like the dolls in music boxes. Although we dance among a crowd of on lookers I only see her.

_This is horrible._

_She's so beautiful though._

_I hate myself._

_This plan will burn due to my idiotic infiltration._

As the last thought runs through my head, the music ends.

_Dammit._

The couples around us stop and clap for the musicians as they bow; I drag my vision away from Elsa and reluctantly release her. Like a switch she returns to her distant unreachable status. I also step back and nod to the Queen.

"Thank you for the dance your highness."

"…you are welcome."

I pray she will say something. _Anything_. Alas nothing escapes her lips and I sigh before disappearing into the crowd to find Anna.

_What did I expect? She is a Queen not a princess._

I ignore the congratulations of fellow men for getting the Queen to dance, and the flirtatious women who ask for another dance. I search desperately for the redhead woman and duck out of the ballroom. Maybe if I see the pawn of my game I can get my head back on track.

Perhaps even vent my attraction onto someone attainable.

There is no doubt Anna would accept my kisses and embrace, hell she accepted my marriage proposal. And yet there is no satisfaction in these thoughts. All I can gain from these images is mild fulfillment. Although stunning in her own sense I do not shudder in attraction from the naïve woman.

I rush around in fruitless attempts to find my fiancé, finding myself in the royal garden.

Growling in frustration I kick a rock on the ground.

Flowers and hedges gleam in the thick moonlight and I pause to recollect my patience. I breathe in harsh and release. I have somehow lost the confidence I had in Anna earlier, probably due to my own could Anna even be? What if she found some other man and became infiltrated with him also? Hundreds of possibilities swarm my head that would whisk the_ crown_ and Anna away.

Suddenly in the silence of the garden I hear the click clack of heels on granite.

"Prince Hans!"

I turn at the sound of my name resonating from the Queens lips. A wave of dark pleasure washes over my body. It should have been Anna, much less dangerous.

"Queen Elsa, why ever did you abandon your coronation ball?"

I ask even though I already know the answer. The toxin of attraction and lust also poisoned her blood. Elsa smiles nervously as she reaches my side, and walks with me.

"Oh, I had such an enchanting dance with you…I hoped to continue our interactions I suppose."

Elsa will not meet my gaze and twiddles her thumbs, her white hair shines and her skin also seems to have an unnatural sparkle.

_Right into my hands exactly where I want you._

An honest grin covers my face and she mirrors me.

The beauty walking alongside me is full of interesting facts and strong conversation. I listen intently as she talks calmly gesturing her hands only if necessary. If it is not required her hands are clamped together like glue. I respond easily as we talk of books and composers, concepts and the inventions sweeping throughout the nations.

"No one at the celebration will talk with me about Edouard Lalo. It's almost as if they don't even know what he composed. It makes me sick to think no one knows of his pure musical genius."

Elsa says passion in her voice and a relaxed joy to her face.

"They are not true music lovers like you and I. They probably have never even heard of his recent symphony work Symphonie espagnole. I find it Eerie and cheerful and heart racing at the same time. "

I say agreeing with her since I also am engaged in orchestra works. I appreciate the shared love of music and literature. Her views on life and the world around us entrance me. So much interests in common and yet so many things that will tug us apart.

_My plan._

_Anna._

_Me._

"Have you ever taken upon yourself to read conjugal love by Venette? I find it utterly-"

My eyes nearly pop out of my head. That is practically an erotic book, how much alone time has this woman had? Upon seeing my expression she blushes intensely and laughs untroubled. A fit of lust finds its way into my stomach.

"Never said I finished it…" Elsa quickly sputters.

"I see no need for you to read that type of literature my Queen. Any man sane would gladly accompany you to bed. Including myself."

A challenging look of seduction settles on my face and she hits me rather rough. I laugh out and hold the spot on my arm where she drove her fist, as she glares at me.

"I could have you publicly executed for that inappropriate comment _Prince Hans_."

I can't help myself as I step close to her, and whisper in a low voice.

"Well if you did that I could not possibly part without causing you some kind of trouble. I guess I would just have to yell out before they hang me 'Oh Elsa, I loved you so.' Then there would be horrible murmurs and rumors. Such a scandal you would find upon your hands my Queen. That would be terrible, no?"

Elsa scoffs at my response and unfazed regains distance, her steps taking her farther away.

"You are a very bold man. I'll gift you with that at the very least."

I follow after her closely and continue our charade.

"Well you are an awfully reserved and beautiful woman."

The compliment raises a reaction from her and she practically chokes. Turning sharply to face me her blush covers her cheeks fully. I lose the seductive grin and look at her earnestly, because even I can't deny her beauty is breath taking. Our eyes meet once again and her blue locks my emerald.

"If you tell any living soul about this I will publicly execute you."

"Wha-"

With unknown force Elsa grips my jacket and pulls me down to her height.

Untrained and innocent lips crash upon mine, and then yank themselves back before I even have time to register what just happened.

My body frenzied by the frigid kiss shudders in need.

Elsa stares at me for a moment and frantically begins apologizing, and tries to run away. I sputter out words and grab onto her wrist disabling her escape.

"Prince Hans, let me go. You don't know what you are doing. You could get _hurt_.."

Her voice is a plea, but I have invested myself too much to just let her run away from me. Struggling in my grasp, she begs and I almost let my challenge get away.

"You're Highness. Elsa. Please. I would only be wounded if you left."

As Elsa skims my expression of desperation and I'm not even sure if the expression is a mask. It feels so real. Too real.

For a moment her struggling stops and a moment is all I need to pull her into my embrace.

I kiss her unnaturally chill lips imploringly.

Cautiously at first, afraid she will rip herself from my arms. Elsa returns the affection slowly but soon she claws into my shoulders deepening the kiss. I practically purr in a combination of satisfaction and relief. Needy and demanding her lips fight for dominance against mine and our bodies curl together.

Her kisses cover my neck and I growl in pent up aggression. How she teases my senses I could throw her on the ground and have my way with her.

Each kiss and touch fills my lungs with more and more freezing wind.

And the sensation is not at all repulsive, it's intoxicating.

The cold burns my lips like frostbite.

_Well now I'm doomed._

_Because the feeling of ice burning my lip._

_Is my new addiction._


End file.
